


All of you, all of me. (Nothing stands between)

by NinPotato



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, M/M, Magic, Monster Kylo Ren, Pen Pals, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, a gratuitous depiction of kylo's weird dick, fantasy author hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/pseuds/NinPotato
Summary: The entire market was desolate, save for the dark figure quickly closing the distance between himself and Hux.  Now that he had seen him, Hux could understand why everyone had left.  His pursuer was downright terrifying: a tall, imposing person covered from head to toe in heavy black fabric, his face hidden behind a strange mask that must be difficult to see in.  As Hux continued to stare, fear rendering him unable to look away, the man’s hood blew back with the wind, revealing…Horns?





	All of you, all of me. (Nothing stands between)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanchi76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/gifts).



> Don't let the expansive plot deceive you: this thing is pure filth. Hope you enjoy!

_“Utterly repulsive.” -Bloomberg, C._

_“While the introduction of the main character Lewis Morale, an uncharacteristically traditional hero, was a welcome surprise, I found myself feeling increasingly betrayed by the portrayal of Morale as a ‘scourge upon humankind and monsterkind alike.’ So much potential was wasted in favor of stressing a political point we’ve already heard in every other novel penned by A. Huxx.” -Greer, A. N._

_“This author’s continued attempts at what he claims to be “satire” are dangerous in what they imply. Such literary dissent should not be given this level of attention whether it be positive or otherwise.” -Bailey, S._

“Don’t know what you expected,” Hux mumbled to himself, crumpling the newspaper into a tight wad before chucking it at Phasma’s mangy mutt, which lifted an ear upon impact but didn’t otherwise react.

The reviews were always negative.

Hux was positive it had more to do with his “literary dissent” than the actual quality of his writing. After all, no one ever had anything to say about his style, the pacing, the plot, or anything else that mattered – they simply disagreed with the overall message Hux was trying to convey: that humans were no better or worse than any other race. 

It was certainly an unpopular opinion. Hux had known this from the start, and yet he was still caught unprepared for the amount of written vitriol that came his way shortly after every published novel. He’d even tried his hand at subtlety to avoid some of the harshest of the criticism this time around, but it had obviously failed. If Hux were to be honest with himself, his life would be much easier if he abandoned his pitiful writing career and took up some other profession. As it was, he only had a roof to sleep under thanks to his close friend Phasma, the town’s sole innkeeper. 

After an incredibly awkward situation which led to the mutual discovery of each other’s sexual proclivities, a solid bond was formed between the two of them on the basis of keeping said proclivities secret. Phasma learned a great deal about Hux and his past and eventually allowed him to stay indefinitely in his own private room, free of charge. It was the perfect arrangement for Hux in the beginning, allowing him the time and peace of mind to write his best, but guilt reared its ugly head once the inn fell upon hard times.

Once a bustling center of activity, travelers began to stop by at the inn less and less. They eventually became so infrequent that Phasma was forced to lower the prices of her rooms and goods. Hux offered to share his measly earnings with Phasma whenever he could but she would always refuse, urging him to find a greater source of income if he truly wanted to pay her back.

He did, of course, but there was something deep within him that forbade him from abandoning his passion. Instead of fading away, it grew over time with each novel, all thanks to one person: a man named Kylo Ren. Hux had never met Ren in person, but he had considered him a good friend. Might still have, if the man had told him the truth even once. 

Ren claimed to be his biggest fan. He sent a letter just a few days after every book was published, which implied he was either a very quick reader or wasn’t reading at all. Ren did occasionally pull quotes from the books in his reviews, but that could still be done without reading much. 

He claimed to work for the crown, albeit in some rather _untraditional_ way. He was also wealthy, which made sense if he was telling the truth about his profession. Ren’s most unbelievable claim (and the one most tempting to believe) was that he shared all of Hux’s most unpopular opinions. Hux was almost willing to let everything else slide, but that was where he drew the line. The few people Hux had met who actually enjoyed his novels either missed the point entirely or didn’t take it literally –the idea of Ren as the perfect reader was just too good to be true, so Hux no longer replied to the letters lest he guide himself into Ren’s carefully-laid trap.

Because that’s what it had to be.

For what other reason would Ren forego their usual enlightened discussion in favor of asking Hux more personal questions? Why did he seem so determined to know all of Hux when he never told the truth about himself? A letter from Ren was once a rare, cherished gift. Now it was a weekly, dreaded demand for private information. It had been months after Hux stopped responding, but Ren’s letters just kept coming. Hux had burned most of them, but he kept the ones that arrived soon after each novel was released, still hopelessly reliant on Ren’s praise to lift his spirits after going through all the reviews in the paper.

As Hux contemplated what could possibly be in the next letter, the front doors suddenly slammed open, causing both Hux and the dog to jump as Phasma rushed inside, quickly shutting the doors and locking them behind her. 

“What’s happened?” Hux asked, rising cautiously from his seat at the table.

“Upstairs. Now.” Phasma panted as she thrusted her index finger towards the staircase. 

“Did you _run_ here? Why are you –”

“I’ll tell him you’re not here, just _go!_ ”

Hux had no idea who “he” was or why it was so urgent that he relocate himself, but the look on Phasma’s face was enough to deter him from asking questions or doing anything besides what she’d told him to. He all but sprinted up the stairs to his room, locking the door and leaning a chair up against it once he was inside. If Phasma’s actions were any indicator, it was entirely necessary.

Hux stepped over to the window and peered out, attempting to judge the height of a potential fall. It was feasible, but he would rather not jump unless there was no other option. If “he” came upstairs, though, it would be impossible to hide. There were no other patrons staying at the inn and there was no way Hux could sneak downstairs without being heard. He would need to rely on Phasma to drive this person away. 

There was a loud knocking on the front doors then. Whoever was on the other side was clearly impatient, perhaps having already dealt with Phasma earlier. It was silent for a moment, but then the knocking resumed, louder and more forceful than before. Hux could hear it almost as clearly as if it were coming from just across the hallway.

“We’re closed!” Phasma shouted from below. 

Hux sat motionless on his bed, heart pounding as he listened. A full minute passed in silence, but he knew better than to think it was over. 

The doors slammed open again and the dog started barking. Hux could barely hear the muted voices of Phasma herself and whoever had just barged in, but the tone of Phasma’s voice made it apparent things weren’t going well. He stepped up to the window again, debating.

“Hux, run!” Phasma shouted.

She didn’t need to tell him twice. Hux jumped, rolling once he hit the ground. He took just a second to dust the dirt off and recover before dashing off. He heard the distinct _thud_ of someone else hitting the ground behind him but didn’t dare to look.

Thankfully, the market wasn’t far from Phasma’s inn. It would be his greatest chance of escape: where there were plenty of people, there were plenty of opportunities to lose his pursuer. Hux took a hard left and dove right into the bustling crowd.

“Excuse me...sorry!” Hux apologized as he shoved his way through. He had completely forgotten about Maurice and Emma’s new shipments, which was like to be the reason there were more people out shopping than usual. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Not long after he had begun to think it was more of the latter, the crowds started to thin out. The relief Hux felt at being able to speed up again faded quickly, however, when he noticed the crowds weren’t just getting smaller but disappearing altogether. Even the shopkeepers and merchants disappeared inside or behind the nearest building.

As he came close to leaving the market, Hux spotted someone he recognized. 

“Renee!” He called out, waving a hand at her. She looked up at him, brows knit in confusion, before looking behind him. Her eyes widened and she took a sudden step back, then turned and ran away without sparing Hux another glance. 

“What…” Unable to resist any longer, Hux finally looked over his shoulder.

The entire market was desolate, save for the dark figure quickly closing the distance between himself and Hux. Now that he had seen him, Hux could understand why everyone had left. His pursuer was downright terrifying: a tall, imposing person covered from head to toe in heavy black fabric, his face hidden behind a strange mask that must be difficult to see in. As Hux continued to stare, fear rendering him unable to look away, the man’s hood blew back with the wind, revealing… 

_Horns?_

Hux tripped on something: a small stone, perhaps, and he fell to the ground rather ungracefully. He tried to stand again, but his ankle twinged something awful when he put pressure on it, causing him to stumble awkwardly onto his knees. 

That was it; Hux was sure. He was doomed, his escape foiled by no more than a god-forsaken pebble that just so happened to be lying in the worst possible spot. He stared down at the ground, too frightened to watch whatever happened next as the man (creature, whatever it was) stopped next to him.

“Hux,” he said, his voice deep and unnaturally even for someone who had been running for so long.

Slowly, Hux looked up. The strange man was kneeling in front of him, and Hux noticed with abject horror that he bore the royal coat of arms. Despite the fantastic things he often wrote about in his novels, Hux had never believed in the stories about the Knights of Ren, the King’s secret non-human assassins. With the exception of a few elven settlements allowed to exist so long as they served the King and his country, there were no other known non-humans. They were all wiped out in the War of the Fields, with the remnants being hunted down and eliminated after the battle of Mordargh, which Hux normally referred to as “the last stand” in his stories.

Yet there he was, a Knight of Ren –undoubtedly sent to kill him, a mere peasant with an intense passion for the written word –kneeling on the ground, slowly reaching a hand towards him. Hux flinched back instinctively, shutting his eyes. Whatever the reason this knight had been sent, he hoped it didn’t merit anything but a quick and painless death. 

When nothing seemed to be happening, Hux grew impatient and opened his eyes again. The hand hung suspended just a few inches from his face, unmoving.

“Just get on with it, please.” 

The bold request rushed out of him before Hux had time to think about it.

The knight drew back, dropping his arm. He tilted his head at him curiously, then turned to look at his painfully throbbing ankle. Hux didn’t have time to flinch as he grabbed it, bending his leg painfully as he tried to raise his ankle up to eye level. 

At the sound of Hux’s pained gasp, the knight released him, mumbling something Hux couldn’t understand.

“What?” Hux rasped, rubbing his ankle gently with his thumb.

“I’m sorry.” 

“...what?” Hux asked again, with a bit more emphasis.

The knight gestured at his ankle. 

“You wouldn’t stop running,” he said. “I had to slow you down.”

Hux stared blankly at the knight’s visor, expecting some form of explanation. The knight simply sat there, pulling at the fingertips of his gloves like they were too tight, wholly unaffected by Hux’s consternation.

“So you...what? You’re telling me you knew exactly where my foot would land and...placed an obstacle there? To trip me?” Hux tried, utterly bewildered.

“No.”

Again, he expected the knight to continue. When he didn’t, Hux slowly pulled himself to his feet, putting as little pressure on his right foot as possible. If his questions weren’t going to be answered and he wasn’t going to die after all, then he had no reason not to go back to life as usual. If the knight wanted something, he would need to use his voice.

And so Hux began the long journey back to the inn, hobbling along as the knight hovered just behind him in silence. If all the Knights of Ren shared the same lack of social skills that this one did, Hux couldn’t see them fitting in anywhere. Or perhaps their awkwardness was a result of being so isolated from normal society? Hux had certainly never cared to hear the rumors before, but he was beginning to wish he had. Such mysterious beings would be a challenging but rewarding subject to write about, if only the one currently acting as his shadow was more...approachable. 

Once he’d finally made it back, Hux was rather unsurprised by the state of what used to be the front doors. They were probably beyond repair, which was rather unfortunate when one took into consideration how very little money Hux and Phasma had between the two of them. 

Hux stumbled inside and Phasma’s dog started barking again. Phasma herself looked up from where she had been sweeping and, seeing the state he was in, dropped her broom and rushed to his side. 

“What happened to your...”

She stopped, jerking Hux out of the way and forcing herself between him and the knight, ignoring his pained protests.

“What the hell do you want from him?” Phasma demanded. 

As Hux peered below her outstretched arm, he was mildly amused to see that even the knight had to tilt his head up to look her in the face. As he continued to watch, the knight actually waved at her instead of answering. Phasma should have been enraged by such an action, but she simply turned and walked away. 

“What are you doing?” Hux asked her as she picked up the broom and went back to sweeping like nothing had happened.

“She’s cleaning again,” said the knight.

If Hux had been in possession of a sharp object, he would have gladly made use of it then, regardless of whether the sarcasm was intentional or not. Unfortunately, he did not, so he went with the next best option: kicking the knight square in the nether regions.

As he had done so as hard as possible with his injured foot, Hux regretted it immediately. He barely managed to catch himself from falling just from the pain alone, but the knight only took a step backwards, seemingly unphased. Hux scowled at him in disappointment.

“It’s not out,” was the knight’s strange response.

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m going to my room now,” Hux said as he made his way to the stairs. “Preferably alone, unless you have something sensible to say.” 

Hux was not exactly looking forward to climbing the stairs. He took the first step slowly, cringing as his ankle protested the action.

“I can help,” the knight offered, suddenly behind him.

“No thanks. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I can --”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Truly?”

“Yes,” Hux hissed through his teeth.

“You say that, but you don’t look like you’re ‘fine’ to me.”

Before Hux could respond, he was swept off his feet and into the knight’s arms. The knight bounded up the stairs, reaching the top in no more than a couple seconds. Once there, the knight continued to carry him bridal-style to his room. They reached the end of the hallway and Hux’s door opened seemingly of its own accord. 

The knight gently sat Hux down on the bed before closing the door. Hux swallowed nervously as he watched him pick up the chair he had used to block the door earlier before placing it in front of the bed and taking a seat.

“If it’s information you want, I don’t have much. I’m just an author,” Hux said.

“I know.”

The knight reached inside some unseen pocket, pulling out a letter. 

“For you,” he said.

Upon taking it, Hux noticed that the knight’s hand was trembling, but he was far less concerned about that than he was about the contents of the letter.

_Dear Hux,_

_I’m sorry. I’m not sure if I’ve upset you or how, but if I have, I’m deeply sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Whatever it was that I said, just tell me. I won’t ever say it again. If, by chance, you’re not responding because you’re not receiving my letters anymore, or because I’m not receiving yours somehow, I’m also sorry for that. Because I don’t know what’s happening, again, I’m sorry, but I must find you in person._

_If you’re in trouble somehow or, gods forbid, something awful has happened to you, I want to know. I need to know. You’re the only friend I have, and a very dear one at that. I’ll be bringing this letter with me so I can make sure it reaches you, and also because I’m certain I’ll find myself at a loss for words once I’ve found you. I have much to account for and much more to explain, I know, and I’m still not sure how to go about doing so, but I will try my best. Please be patient with me._

_Much love,_

_Kylo Ren_

Kylo _Ren_ , The Knights of _Ren_...of _course!_

Hux was flooded with guilt. Ren had been telling him the truth all along. Well, presumably as much as he was allowed. Unless he _wasn’t_ allowed, which meant that Ren had been breaking the rules just by writing the letters in the first place, and then Hux had had the audacity to ask for even more. He didn’t know –couldn’t have known, of course, but that didn’t change how awful he felt about it. 

“Ren,” Hux murmured, gently setting the letter aside.

Ren looked up at him, pulling at his fingertips again, but said nothing.

“Can you…” Hux waved a hand in front of his own face. “Take that off?”

Ren hesitated for a solid minute or two, but he did as Hux asked, pulling his hood back and carefully removing his mask.

Immediately, Hux was struck not only by how unconventionally handsome he was, but by how familiar those soft doe eyes were. Not just his eyes, but his pointed, rotating ears and…

Horns.

Hux’s mouth fell open as the memory came back to him.

\---

It was raining. Hux hated the rain –hated the way it made his hair stick to his face and neck, the way it soaked into his thin shoes and made his feet feel disgusting. He hated how often it rained, like the rain was trying to deter him from playing outside. He did so anyways, just to spite it. 

There weren’t any other kids near Hux’s age in the village, and there were certainly none willing to join him out in the middle of the forest where it was all slick and muddy. That was okay; Hux didn’t mind. There was still someone out there who was always glad to see him, rain or shine. 

As Hux approached the abandoned shack, he couldn’t stop grinning. The knowledge that there was something in that old shack that possibly no one besides himself had ever seen before was just so incredible. He wanted so badly to tell someone, but that would ruin the fun of it at the very least if it didn’t cause serious trouble. 

Instead of going inside, Hux leaned up against the side of the shack and shaking his pack a bit --just enough to make some noise. 

“Boy, it’s sure one hell of a shame I have no one to share this chicken with.” 

Suddenly, what must have been a door at one point burst open. The pack was grabbed right out of Hux’s hands by a creature thought by most to have been extinct for centuries: the Western Dragon, or ‘Draco Occidentalis’ in the old language. 

“Hey! You can’t eat my pack, you silly thing!” Hux yelled. 

The dragon’s pointy ears turned towards the sound, but it continued tossing the pack around in an attempt to get to the food inside. Hux stooped down to grab the pack –once he did, the dragon started growling like Hux was trying to take it back or something. 

“Let me open it first,” Hux laughed. Instead of pulling on it, he just held onto it for a minute, trying to make it obvious that he wasn’t stealing anything. Eventually, the dragon released it, allowing Hux to undo the clasps and pull out a decent-sized piece of meat. Hux tossed it out and the dragon caught it mid-air. He dumped the rest of the contents out onto the ground, watching as everything was quickly devoured. 

With all the pictures and diagrams of dragons Hux had seen in his mother’s books, this one had to be very young –probably even younger than himself, both in human years and dragon years. He wished he knew what had happened to its parents for it to have ended up in the state Hux had found it in, bleeding and with a broken wing. He also wished he could tell what sex it was, so he wouldn’t have to keep calling it an ‘it’. More important than all that was the fact that he still didn’t have a proper name for it. 

Hux definitely wanted to name it, preferably something more gender-neutral just to be safe, but nothing seemed to fit. Regular human names sounded weird being used for something so awesome and none of the names Hux made up sounded right. It was also possible that it already had a name of its own, but dragons and humans couldn’t understand each other anyways so he would never get to hear it. 

Hux spent the next couple of hours playing hide and seek with his little friend, who had the unfair advantage of being smaller and better at reaching high-up places than Hux. Teaching an animal to do such a thing wasn’t easy, but Hux had plenty of time and patience. He wasn’t sure what he’d do when it grew too large to keep hidden in the abandoned shack, but he was sure he would figure it out before then. 

Except he never saw his dragon again. 

He came back the next day with more food and a book he had bought from a travelling merchant. Though it was expensive, Hux couldn’t pass up on it once he realized it was packed full of famous dragon names from all sorts of legends and fairy tales. He had planned to sit and read his favorites out loud before choosing the best one and seeing how his scaly friend reacted to it. When he reached the shack, however, the door was already open. There was nothing inside, but Hux noticed there were some small paw prints as well as unfamiliar human tracks in the mud outside. 

He panicked, dropping everything and following the tracks as best as he could. He spent hours searching, losing and regaining his hope all the way. He hated himself for not giving it a name –even if it was something stupid, he’d at least have one to call while he wandered aimlessly in circles. 

Eventually, the sky grew dark with storm clouds. Hux knew he shouldn’t be out in a thunderstorm, but he couldn’t just give up. There was a good chance that the footprints would be washed away completely come the next day, and they were his only chance. 

“Where are you?” Hux shouted over the thunder. 

He was absolutely drenched at that point, and it was starting to get dark. He squinted hard, trying to see through all the wind and rain. Someone else shouted from somewhere behind him: looking for him, no doubt, but he couldn’t leave yet – 

\---

“Hux?” Ren called, bringing him back into the present.

No, that was impossible. It couldn’t be. 

Ren tilted his head, his ears standing tall. The same exact thing Hux’s dragon did whenever it was confused by something. 

“What are you?” Hux asked him.

“I’m...not sure anymore,” said Ren, doing that infuriating thing with his gloves again.

Without thinking, Hux grabbed him by the hand, pulling the glove off in one swift motion. Whatever he expected to see underneath was not what he did: a large hand completely covered in black scales with abnormally long, thin fingers that ended in sharp, curved claws. Hux held that hand for a moment, inspecting it –too fascinated to realize the implications of the action.

Ren’s gloved hand came to rest upon Hux’s own. Hux simply stared at it for a moment, attempting to piece together the current situation with his childhood memories in a way that made sense, but it was futile without some explanation from Ren. 

“Do we...know each other?” Hux tried.

“Yes!” Ren answered immediately. “Of course.” He gestured at the letter lying on the bed.

“I meant before.” Hux lifted Ren’s bare hand, then pointed at his ears. “I’ve seen these before.”

Without warning, Ren jumped out of his chair, pulling his hand out of Hux’s grasp before enveloping him in a tight embrace. 

“You remember,” Ren said, his voice shaking. “You remember me.”

“So, that was you?” Hux asked, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. There were at least a thousand questions he wanted to ask, but Ren hadn’t proven very receptive until that point, so he would start with the most important one: “How did you end up like this?”

Ren released him then, sitting back on the chair again.

“A genie,” Ren answered. 

“A genie?” 

“Yes.”

“So you, what? Found a magic lamp somewhere and wished for…” Hux gestured vaguely at Ren in his entirety. “This?”

“Yes.”

Hux sighed. These one or two-word answers weren’t helping much. In fact, he was beginning to believe he may even be a bit less confused if Ren had said nothing at all. He needed more details.

“Why?” Hux prompted, hoping a question without a yes-or-no answer would do the trick.

Ren stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. 

“Okay. I’m sorry, but I’m just...not comprehending. Could you tell me the whole story, starting with the day you left?” Hux asked, trying a more direct approach.

“I didn’t leave,” Ren muttered.

“Please, Ren. I need you to talk to me. I need to know what happened.”

Ren looked down at his hands, avoiding Hux’s gaze. Hux had nearly given up when Ren finally spoke again.

“I was waiting for you,” Ren said. “Like I always did. I heard movement nearby, coming up to the shack. It sounded like footsteps but they were too loud to be yours. I waited, hoping they would pass by, but then I smelled blood.” Ren looked up at Hux again. “It was the same hunter I had escaped just before you found me.”

“You got away again?” 

“Barely. They saw me, chased me all the way to a cliff. Whatever you did to my injuries helped, but my wing was still too damaged to work properly. I jumped. Tried to fly to the other side, but the best I could manage was a slow glide downwards. I ended up falling into the river, which carried me all the way downstream. I had no clue where I was by that point and I was exhausted, but I tried to find my way back. I just kept getting lost, so I tried calling for you, hoping you would recognize the sound and come looking for me yourself. I kept trying until the sound drew a bear out of the woods. I realized then that I couldn’t keep making so much noise if I didn’t want to attract all sorts of predators, so I gave up.”

“I’m so sorry,” Hux apologized. “I was looking for you too. I was looking for you all night during the thunderstorm, until the villagers came to get me. I tried again every day until my family moved away.”

Ren’s eyes were red-rimmed and full of unshed tears. Before he could start that thing with the glove again, Hux lurched forward and pulled it off just as he had earlier. This time, he held both of Ren’s hands as best he could between his own, careful not to accidentally scratch himself with his claws. 

“What happened after?” Hux asked.

Ren cleared his throat, glancing at their joined hands once before continuing. 

“I just kept moving. I didn’t have a destination or a timeframe, so I just. Went. I went everywhere, trying to stay alive, trying to keep myself hidden from the humans. It grew more difficult the older and larger I grew; I couldn’t survive on fish and rabbits alone. I began to eat livestock mostly, long after everyone was asleep, of course. I couldn’t stay in one place for too long as my wing never fully healed. If I were to be surrounded, it would be difficult to escape. Eventually, I found an abandoned castle up in the mountains. I don’t remember why I went up there, but I found it. Some of the walls had fallen, so I was able to get inside. There wasn’t much there besides this golden lamp wedged inside a small hole in the wall. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to have it. After all, what’s a dragon without treasure?” Ren laughed.

“It took ages, but I finally managed to get it out,” he continued. “I was trying to brush the dirt off of it when it started smoking, and I dropped it. The smoke began to look like a person, who then told me I had three wishes. I told them they were wrong, that I had many more than just three and they laughed, telling me they knew that but could grant only three. Immediately, I knew that I wanted for everyone to be able to understand me the way the genie could. I wished for the ability to speak human languages. I then asked for the ability to live like a human, since a talking dragon would probably just frighten people. As soon as I stated my second wish, I realized I had made a huge mistake. I should have just asked to have been made a human, so that I would have two wishes left. I was lucky the genie was so patient –it must have taken me hours to word the last wish correctly.”

Hux waited impatiently for Ren to continue, anticipation growing as he tried to predict what the last wish could be. It couldn’t be a coincidence that Ren was in front of him now after all that time, so it had to be related to Hux somehow. Had Ren wished to find him again? No, that was too simple. No one would mull over something like that for so long.

“And so,” Ren said, “I ended up like this.”

Hux blinked at him, still waiting for the reveal. 

“Your wish?” He asked.

“Yes,” Ren said rather uselessly. “My wish.”

“You didn’t tell me what your third wish was!” Hux complained.

“You didn’t ask.”

Hux swore under his breath. It had been going so well!

“Fine. What was your third wish? I would very much like to know, if you please.”

Ren turned away from him, gently pulling his hands back as he did.

“I can’t tell you,” he said.

“What? Why the hell not?” Hux demanded.

“Because it might not come true…”

His third wish hadn’t come true yet? Hux glared at the side of Ren’s face in disbelief. He let his eyes roam a bit, taking in the soft curve of Ren’s jaw, the way his horns emerged from just above his brow and curved back towards the crown of his head, the color in his cheeks. Wait. Was he blushing?

Suddenly, an idea presented itself.

“Fine. You don’t have to tell me your third wish.”

Ren finally turned to look at him again.

“But I want to see you,” Hux said. “All of you.”

Ren was quiet, but his blush deepened. It was obvious he knew what that meant, but his hesitation made Hux think he would find some way out of it. That would be a damn shame –now that he wasn’t so confused, Hux was dying to know what else was hidden underneath all that heavy fabric.

As Ren stood and stepped away from the chair, Hux’s concerns evaporated. He unbuckled his belt and dropped it onto the floor. The rest of it was a complicated process that Hux couldn’t quite follow, but eventually, Ren stood before him in nothing but his trousers. 

From the top of his neck down to just past his clavicles and all down his shoulders and arms, Ren’s skin was covered in the same black scales that his hands were. Lining the top of his shoulders were two thick, spiked ridges. Hux couldn’t imagine what sort of purpose they served, if any, but they were fearsome. 

His pectorals were impressive in both size and definition, but they were otherwise perfectly normal. In fact, the only thing notably strange about Ren’s chest was how dark his nipples were, almost purple. Hux wondered briefly if they would look any different after being teased. 

Ren folded his arms over his chest, perhaps feeling self-conscious about the way Hux was staring at it. It gave Hux a better view of his elbows, which both had dangerous-looking spikes protruding from them. Unlike the ridges on Ren’s shoulders, these looked like they could be rather useful in a fight. He wondered if they were quite as sharp as they looked, so he stepped closer, hand hovering over the one on Ren’s left elbow.

“Can I?” Hux asked.

Ren nodded.

Hux pinched the spike between his thumb and pointer finger. It felt smooth and solid at the base, as expected. He slid his fingers down to the tip of it, poking it gently with his thumb. Despite hardly applying any pressure, he felt it break the skin and instinctively flinched back.

“You alright?” Ren asked.

“I’m fine,” Hux said, shaking his hand a bit before bringing his thumb up for close inspection. Sure enough, there was a tiny drop of blood. He was just about to wipe it off on his tunic when Ren grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his mouth. Hux gasped when Ren’s tongue darted out, lapping up the blood on his thumb before drawing it into his mouth completely and sucking on it. He caught just a glimpse of Ren’s sharp teeth when he opened his mouth again, giving Hux’s thumb one last lick before releasing it.

He smiled innocently at Hux, who was suddenly finding himself very, very hard in his trousers. At a loss for words, Hux hobbled forward as much as he could, backing Ren up against the wall. Ren opened his mouth and Hux went for it, leaning forward and locking their lips together. Ren made a noise of surprise as Hux kissed him hungrily, raising both hands to hold him around the waist. 

Hux trailed the seam of Ren’s lips with his tongue, requesting access. Ren opened for him and Hux wasted no time, testing the sharpness of Ren’s canines with the tip of his tongue, carefully so as to avoid a repeat of earlier. Ren growled as their tongues intertwined, pulling Hux closer until their hips met. It was immediately apparent that Ren was also hard, but that wasn’t what surprised him. From the feel of it alone, Ren’s cock had to be positively _massive._

Hux disengaged, taking a cautious step back. He glanced down at Ren’s crotch, confirming with his eyes what he had just felt. 

“It’s out now,” Ren said.

“Oh,” was the most eloquent response Hux could manage. 

“Do you want to see –?”

“Yes,” said Hux, before Ren could finish.

Ren untied his trousers, then pulled them down and stepped out of them completely. He didn’t wear any sort of undergarment.

“Gods,” Hux whispered.

Even if Hux ignored the sheer size of it, Ren’s cock was unlike anything he had ever seen: dark purple all the way from the base to the flared tip and covered in rows of small bumps. Without thinking, Hux wrapped a hand around it –tried to, really, but it was too thick even around the middle. Ren let out a shuddering breath at the contact but didn’t ask him to stop, so Hux continued to get a feel for it, lightly tracing the bumps with his fingertips as he stroked the underside of it.

Hux flinched as something hit the side of his leg, putting a halt to his ministrations. He looked over to see a black, scaly tail swinging around. 

“You have a tail?”

“Sorry. I tend to lose control of it when I get excited,” Ren explained.

“Yes, but how did I not notice it until now?” Hux asked, grabbing it just before it whipped him again. It continued to squirm about, trying to escape his grip like it had a mind of its own.

Ren shrugged, stroking his cock languidly.

“Something else on your mind, perhaps,” he suggested.

Hux scowled, releasing the tail as Ren smirked at him. When had he gotten so bold?

“I had thought the same thing was on yours. Was I mistaken?” Hux asked, feigning ignorance.

“No. You’re just more eager, is all.”

“Really? You’re not so eager that you’re losing control of your appendages?” Hux asked, looking pointedly at Ren’s wildly swinging tail.

“You started this!” 

“I can also end it, if you would rather stand here arguing,” Hux threatened. 

Ren’s ears drooped and his tail slowed before dropping straight down between his legs. He looked so needlessly sad that Hux almost regretted the empty threat.

“Bed,” Hux said, pointing at it.

Ren’s ears perked back up again as he followed the order without question. He climbed into the bed, sitting up straight with his legs tucked underneath him, tail slowly wagging back and forth. He would have looked rather cute like that if it weren’t for that monstrous cock of his standing proud. 

“Have you ever taken a cock before?” Hux asked him.

“Not a human’s,” Ren said, “but I doubt I’d have any trouble.”

He certainly wouldn’t if he was used to ones like his own. The more Hux looked at it, the more he wanted it inside him. Unfortunately, Hux was not accustomed to taking something so large. It would require a great deal of time and patience, both of which Hux was finding himself lacking.

“Will you not undress?” Ren asked. 

Hux looked down at himself for a moment, considering. He glanced over at Ren where he sat, looking downright picturesque, and his mind was made for him.

“No.”

Hux quickly retrieved the jar of oil he kept inside the first drawer of his dresser, eager to get things moving again. He could feel his heart racing in anticipation –after all, it had been more than a few months since the last time he’d had sex.

Just as he was about to slick his fingers, Ren stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Let me show you something.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at him, but allowed Ren to take the oil. He glanced at Ren’s hand, inwardly cringing as he imagined him pushing those sharp claws inside himself. Still, Ren had wanted to show him, so he forced himself not to look away as Ren dipped his fingers into the oil, scraping up a bit more than Hux would normally use.

Hux was more than a little perplexed when Ren reached for his tail with his dry hand. It wasn’t until Ren had reached back into the jar and rubbed his tail down a second time that Hux realized what he was doing.

“You can. You can actually do that?” Hux asked, feeling his face heat up.

As an answer, Ren gave him the view of a lifetime. He turned and showed Hux his backside, leaning forward onto his forearms and arching his back as he pulled his cheeks apart with both hands. 

Hux watched, mesmerized as Ren’s tail curled around until the tip of it brushed against his puckered hole. Unlike earlier, Ren seemed to be in full control of its movements as it slowly pressed into him, then drew back out. Hux didn’t remember freeing his own cock from his trousers, but he began to stroke it at a pace similar to that at which Ren was opening himself with his tail. 

Ren was breathing heavily as he continued unabashed. His tail pulled out completely for just a fraction of a second before thrusting back in and out again much faster than before. Hux groaned, suddenly jealous of how much Ren seemed to be enjoying himself. 

“That’s enough,” Hux said.

He released his cock in favor of grabbing Ren’s tail. He pulled on it in an attempt to stop him, but Ren wasn’t having it. He surprised Hux by flipping around, yanking his tail back and _actually_ growling at him like a wild animal, baring his fangs and flattening his ears against his head.

Hux stood frozen in shock, unable to look away from Ren’s wild eyes. Ren began to move closer, crawling towards him like a predator stalking its prey. Some part of him deep within found the way Ren moved just as alluring as it was frightening –until he was grabbed and thrown onto the bed roughly like a sack of potatoes. Before he had the chance to scream, Ren’s mouth crashed against his. 

This kiss, however, was no more violent than the first. In fact, Ren was surprisingly gentle with him, especially considering how he had been just a moment prior. It took Hux a minute to realize that Ren’s short, choppy breaths were, in fact, laughter. When he did, he grabbed a fistful of Ren’s hair and yanked as hard as he could, pulling Ren off of him. 

“That’s enough!”

Ren was grinning down at him, seemingly unphased.

“Did you really think I was going to eat you?” Ren said, clearly amused.

“That’s not funny, Ren.” 

“It wasn’t meant to be.”

“What was it meant to be, then?” Hux huffed.

“I wanted you to understand that you can’t order me around,” Ren explained. “I’m not your pet anymore.”

“Yes, okay. Can we fuck now?”

Ren chuckled, leaning in for a quick, chaste kiss before reaching for the oil again and slicking Hux’s cock. Hux had thought that Ren would let him up then, but he seemed to be positioning himself to ride him instead. Hux was fine with it, of course, but it dawned on him then that none of his previous partners had ever taken their pleasure from him in such a way. Hux being the one doing the penetrating was rare enough as it was.

Ren, however, was clearly accustomed to such a position. He guided Hux’s cock into him with ease, neither stopping nor slowing until it was fully sheathed. He then leaned forward a bit, placing both hands on either side of Hux.

“Ready?” Ren asked, voice husky.

In all truth, he probably wasn’t. The mere pressure of Ren around him was almost too much already. There was no way Hux would admit that out loud, so he simply nodded.

Thankfully, Ren started slow. He raised and lowered his hips in small circles, increasing the pace at a tolerable rate. What shouldn’t have been tolerable was the way Ren’s tail kept trying to sneak its way underneath his tunic and down the back of his trousers. As it was, Hux was much too preoccupied to dwell on such a thing.

Hux was genuinely surprised by how well he was holding up as Ren began to move faster, bouncing against his hips. He had never come too early before, but this time was different. Ren wasn’t some drunken, slovenly guest Hux felt he had to sleep with because there were no better options –he was a good friend and Hux’s main inspiration to follow his passion; in fact, Hux may have never started writing in the first place if he hadn’t found Ren in the forest as a child. Despite the fear the knight’s sudden appearance had caused, Hux was glad that Ren had come to find him.

A low moan escaped him as Ren’s movements grew more erratic. He smoothed his hands over Ren’s sides, then his stomach, marvelling at the firmness of it. He pinched his right nipple, twisting it a bit to see if Ren would react. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t for Ren to slide a hand under his tunic and return the favor.

“Ouch!”

Ren grinned mischievously, taking his other hand and sliding it up to rest on Hux’s chest as well. He leaned forward, pressing Hux into the mattress with his weight. 

“So are you just going to let me do all the work, or…?” 

Hux rolled his eyes but pulled him in for another kiss. He reached for his heavy cock, pulling and twisting as best he could with just one hand, smearing his warm precum around the tip –kept smearing, as it just kept coming. If Hux didn’t know any better, he would have thought Ren had already climaxed.

“Why is there so much?” Hux asked once Ren had pulled back.

“There will be even more soon if you keep going,” Ren said, breathing heavily.

Hux released his cock then, drawing a disappointed whine out of him. He traced along the edge of Ren’s jaw, his ears, his lips. Ren closed his eyes, humming contentedly, so Hux took his time. He felt along the back of Ren’s neck, finding that it was covered in scales as well. All along his spine was, in fact. They continued down his tail, of course, but went no further than that. Ren’s ass was blessedly scale-free, soft and smooth enough that Hux couldn’t resist giving it a squeeze. Ren moaned softly as he did, drawing his attention back to his face.

Ren’s expression was serene –eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, his eyelashes casting tiny shadows on his flushed cheeks. It was a shame Hux was about to ruin it.

He adjusted their position a bit, bending his knees so that he could lift his hips up. Ren opened his eyes, giving him a curious look but still leaning forward a bit to make things easier. A quick smirk was the only warning Ren received before Hux began thrusting into him with as much force as he could muster. 

Ren yelped, falling forward even further. Hux held him by the hips and increased the speed of his movements even more, panting with the effort. Ren’s eyes squeezed shut again and his mouth hung open. A few more thrusts and Hux came undone, spilling deep within as Ren clamped around him. As Hux recovered, Ren stroked his own cock furiously and, just before Hux could offer to assist him, came with a shout.

Hux stared at Ren in astonishment as he felt his cock throb, spurting copious amounts of cum onto his recently washed tunic. Why had he refused to take it off, again? Now he would have to throw it out –there was no way he was sneaking out in the middle of the night with a lamp to scrub it clean. Phasma would probably never look at him the same way again if she caught him doing something like that.

“You weren’t joking,” Hux said. 

Ren quietly huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah. Sorry about your clothes,” Ren said, but he didn’t sound like he meant it.

He rolled off of Hux then, taking a deep breath and releasing it. Hux sat up, grimacing at the disgusting feel of his ruined tunic sticking to his skin. He desperately wanted to take it off, but he didn’t have anything else to change into at the moment. He glanced over at Ren, who didn’t seem at all bothered by his own nudity.

“What happened when you first...changed?” Hux asked him, trying to dispel the disturbing mental image of Ren running around completely nude throughout the forest, sniffing the air and snapping at anything that moved.

“I went to the nearest village. Scared the hell out of everyone there –I hadn’t seen myself yet. They thought me to be a demon of some sort, chased after me with torches and pitchforks. I saw my reflection in the lake that night and realized I needed to cover everything if I wanted to fit in.” Ren paused to yawn, politely covering his mouth with one hand. “I ran into some old hermit in front of his cottage and he fainted at the sight of me, so I stole all of his clothes while he was out.”

It shouldn’t have been funny, but Hux laughed anyways.

“Poor man.”

“Poor man,” Ren echoed, shaking his head. “I learned rather quickly that I had retained more than just some physical traits. I could run faster, lift more, and hear better than a normal human. I had always been able to sense emotions, but I could pick up on complete thoughts as well.”

“Wait. You can read minds?”

“If I listen hard enough.”

“That-that's incredible,” Hux sputtered, “but there’s more to it, certainly?”

Ren heaved a sigh.

“I’m sorry Hux, but I’m very tired. Can we do this later?” he asked, shutting his eyes.

“Ok,” Hux reluctantly agreed, but there was something he just couldn’t wait for. “Just answer me one more thing. Please?”

Ren’s eyelids cracked open about halfway. He didn’t say no, so Hux went ahead and asked.

“How did you find my books?”

“There was a bookstore in Amerelia. I didn’t have any money but I was bored out of my mind, so I grabbed the first book I saw and ran back out with it before anyone noticed.”

“But how did you figure out it was _mine_?”

Ren groaned, closing his eyes again.

“It was part of my third wish,” he said, rolling over onto his side and facing away from Hux.

Despite what Ren had said earlier about his third wish being a secret, Hux was about to ask him what kind of wish could possibly include such a thing. He scooted himself closer to Ren to ensure he could hear him, but stopped short once he heard the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs outside. Ren made a noise of complaint, turning back to look towards the door with his ears swiveling around. 

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing both of them to jump.

“Hux! What happened...”

Phasma froze just inside the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. Her gaze flitted between the two of them for a moment before focusing rather unfortunately on Hux’s soiled tunic. 

“I can explain,” Hux started, but words were quickly escaping him.

“Gods above,” Phasma said, shaking her head in disbelief. “You did it, Hux. You _actually_ did it. You fucked a monster, you absolute madman!” 


End file.
